Holidays
Over time, Second Life has garnered various holidays, some of which follow real life traditions and others that have been made up by residents or other Internet peoples. Below is a list of holidays celebrated within SL, sorted by date. Excluded from this list are some US holidays, due to either Linden Lab's non-public-celebration of them, or because of their obvious celebration. Also listed are Holidays that the LL offices (and usually phone support) are closed. Holidays with an asterisk (*''') are unique to SL or taken from elsewhere on the Internet. '''A Rule for Holidays: In order to avoid residents randomly creating a holiday for every day of the year, the following rule should be observed. The holiday must be publically agreed upon by several residents or the holiday must be publically agreed upon by the public at large. Examples: Hippo Day, agreed upon by several residents, and Talk Like A Pirate Day, accepted by people across the globe. Holidays added to this list that do not show proof of their acceptance (i.e. forum link, website link) will be removed. List of Holidays *''Any Friday 13th*'' :Friday The 13th *'January 1st' :New Year's Day *''January 9th*'' :Wednesdayday ::Celebration of Wednesday Grimm's birthday (think of this as an "in before the lock" holiday celebrating a resident's birthday). First declared here by Wednesday Grimm. *'January 16th' :Martin Luther King, Jr. Day *'February 14th' :Valentine's Day *''February 15th*'' :Hippo Day ::Celebration of SL's official un-official mascot, the hippo. First declared here by Darwin Appleby. *'February 20th' :President's Day ::Linden Lab offices are closed on this day (but in-world help is still available). *'March 17th' :St. Patrick's Day *'April 1st' :April Fool's Day *'May 30th/last Monday of May' :Memorial Day ::Linden Lab offices are closed on this day (but in-world help is still available). Note: The observed date of this "holiday" is the last Monday of May, for a list of dates see this calendar. *''June 23rd*'' :Second Life's Birthday ::An annual event to celebrate SL's going "gold" (opening to the public). See First Birthday Event and Second Birthday Event for more information. *'July 4th' :USA's Independence Day ::Linden Lab offices are closed on this day (but in-world help is still available). *''Sometime In August*'' :Burning Life ::Coincides with the real life Burning Man event. See Burning Life for more information. *''August 13th*'' :International Left-Hander's Day ::See this website for more information, or Google it! *''September 19th*'' :Talk Like A Pirate Day ::Yar! Tis be a day to talk like a pirate! Hoyst yer eyes on this pearl fer more digestion. *'October 31st' :Halloween *''November 1st - November 8th*'' :Cleanup Week ::Fall cleaning for your inventory! Sometime during the week, take time and organize your inventory and purge that trash! Teen Grid Forum Link *''December 5th*'' :Day Of The Ninja ::Experience a day as a ninja! But don't kill anyone. Just dress and act like one! See this website of ninjaness for more information. *''Sometime in December (18th to 31st?)*'' :Winter Holiday Celebration ::A holiday spanning several days and celebrating the winter months. No real date has been set. See Winter Expo for more information. *''December 23rd*'' :Festivus ::See Wikipedia: Festivus for more information. Links * Holiday Suns and Moons - To celebrate some of these holidays, Linden Lab will often change the default sun and/or moon texture to some symbolism in relation to the holiday. Category:Culture